


Euforia

by yokana_yanovick



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-09
Updated: 2009-07-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 09:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13315491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokana_yanovick/pseuds/yokana_yanovick
Summary: Laura Roslin deja de controlar sus impulsos, sean estos cuales sean...Ubicado en algún momento del final de la 4ª Temporada.





	Euforia

Tropezó con él a la entrada de una sala vacía. Ttrastabillaron, sus tobillos se torcieron, se agarró con fuerza a las solapas de su chaqueta y un mal paso hizo que ambos terminaran irremediablemente en una posición comprometida.

Por aquellos días, y tras un tratamiento inconcluso, tan sólo el esfuerzo físico conseguía extirpar una necesidad específica que, hasta entonces, había conseguido cubrir recatadamente con un manto de inexpresividad en el rostro y movimientos mecánicos en las noches más densas. Sin embargo, a medida que pasaban los días, esa facilidad se disipaba en el aire como una nube de humo. El control comenzaba a escaparse entre sus dedos sin que ella se hubiera percatado realmente de que algo había empezado a cambiar. 

Hasta ese momento.

Vestía un chándal, estaba sudada, tenía a Lee Adama entre sus piernas, y la excitación corría por sus venas. Uno de los efectos secundarios de la falta de medicación. La adrenalina despertando de su letargo. La euforia en estado puro. 

Mientas su imponente cuerpo la presionaba contra el frío suelo de Galactica, miles de imágenes poco presidenciales cruzaron su mente. Podría haberse disculpado, podría haber hecho una broma, podría haber hecho un millón de cosas excepto lo que hizo. Porque, lamentablemente, su cuerpo no atendía a razones. Y, antes de darse cuenta, sus caderas empujaban contra la cintura de Lee haciendo que la sorpresa cobrara vida en un gemido. Sin embargo, a pesar, o tal vez a causa, de tener sus labios entreabiertos a sólo un suspiro de distancia, no salió de su boca ningún sonido coherente.

Con los ojos casi cerrados y el corazón palpitando entre sus piernas, contra toda lógica, Laura alzó sus caderas y presionó nuevamente, lo suficiente para lograr su cometido. Lee buscó la respuesta a una pregunta no formulada y lo que encontró fue una invitación desinhibida. La cara de una moneda que por tres años, demasiado largos, había sido siempre cruz. Fue entonces cuando el más jóven de los Adama escogió el camino fácil y empujó. Empujó contra una línea ya desdibujada, empujó contra ella, contra su cuerpo caliente, la besó. Había captado el mensaje. Ninguna palabra, ninguna pregunta, tan sólo hacía lo que sabía hacer; seguir sus órdenes, ser un chico obediente.

El sonido de la cremallera de su pantalón la sacó de aquel delicioso estupor. El suelo frío golpeó contra su trasero cuando, en un movimiento fluido, se deshizo de los pantalones. No había baile previo, no existía ningún otro motivo que no fuera la satisfacción sexual. Gimió cuando entró aceleradamente en ella, duro, caliente, arañando las paredes de su cuerpo.

Gritó en las primeras acometidas. Empujaba dentro de ella, contra el suelo, con desesperación, con fuerza. Con perversa satisfacción, Laura decidió que follaba igual que su padre pero con una técnica más pobre, la experiencia es un grado sin duda, quizá iba siendo hora de enseñarle algo. Empujó su pecho y con fluida flexibilidad rodó sobre él hasta ponerse a horcajadas. Miró su cara, sus facciones tensas, los ojos cerrados, la boca entreabierta y la forma en que agarraba sus caderas como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Era absurdo, demencial y excitante al mismo tiempo, desnuda de cintura para abajo y follándose al hijo del hombre al que amaba en una sala pública. Era, sobre todo, perverso…

Se dijo a sí misma que era la euforia envenenándole la sangre, dominándola, tan sólo por no aceptar la posibilidad de que su yo más profundo y lascivo pudiese estar manifestándose de una manera tan burda ante su futuro próximo.

Levantó la vista hacia la puerta y ni si quiera parpadeó cuando vio a Bill Adama erguirse en toda su magnitud frente a ella, mirándola, mirándoles.

Pudo haberse detenido, pudo haberse disculpado, pero una vez más su cuerpo ordenaba más allá de todo raciocinio. En lugar de eso, cabalgó sobre el hijo con más fervor, saboreando cada convulsión, elevando su excitación hasta el punto más álgido mientras, entre jadeos, sentía los ojos de Bill clavarse en ella. Subió y bajo sus caderas con movimientos poderosos, embistió como una amazona experta y a medida que el tiempo se ralentizaba a su alrededor vio como los puños y la mandíbula apretada de Bill se aflojaba al tiempo que una prominente erección crecía en sus pantalones. 

Sonrió, paladeando cada segundo de aquella extravagante situación, apretó los muslos y aceleró la marcha. En apenas unos segundos un grito vibró en la habitación y sintió correrse al hijo con la vista fija en los ojos del padre. Fue entonces cuando supo que jamás en la vida volvería a estar tan excitada como en aquel preciso instante. Se lamió los labios, cerró los ojos y cuando volvió a abrirlos, el hombre que había en el umbral de la puerta había desaparecido.

Bajó la mirada para encontrarse la cara de un post adolescente exhausto, sudoroso, avergonzado. Casi le dio pena, sonrió con dulzura y le besó en la frente. Había hecho exactamente lo que se le había pedido y merecía saberlo. Podría haberle dado una confirmación verbal pero, al desmontarle, sintió el deseo golpearla por dentro con tal fuerza que las palabras murieron en su estómago antes si quiera de haberlas pensado. Necesitaba seguir, necesitaba más. Necesitaba un orgasmo tan intenso que le hiciera perder el sentido. Y sabía exactamente dónde encontrarlo.

Corrió por los pasillos de Galactica. Voló por la nave empujando marines y pilotos a su paso. Iba a estallar.

Entro en la habitación sin aliento cerrando la compuerta con tal fuerza que el sonido metálico resonó en toda la estancia. Se adentró hacia el centro de la sala como una exhalación y antes de haber fijado los ojos en su objetivo unas manos implacables la sujetaban por la cintura y la empotraban contra la pared más cercana.

Antes de sentir sus besos sintió su polla clavándose en el lugar donde necesitaba un alivio inmediato, su aliento a alcohol empapando sus sentidos. Una fría advertencia recorrió su cuerpo cuando hundió los dientes en la carne blanda de su cuello, succionándola, arañándola, marcándola.

Ese era el motivo por el que Lee nunca podría llegar a ser como su padre. La lucha de poder. 

Laura empujó su pecho con fuerza y tuvo que hacerlo un par de veces hasta que obtuvo resultados satisfactorios. Tiró de él hacia la mesa hasta que su silla se interpuso en el camino y Bill no pudo retroceder más. Cayó sentado con fuerza en aquel sillón de cuero que hacía tan hogareña su habitación y se sentó a horcajadas en su regazo, embistiendo, gimiendo, necesitando un contacto mucho más intenso para satisfacer aquel deseo inhumano que le estaba haciendo perder la razón.

Aquella vez fue ella quien se deshizo de los pantalones, quien tiró de la hebilla del cinturón y quien hizo sonar la cremallera. Era mucho más excitante controlar a un Adama caliente de ira, empalmado de deseo, follárselo, dominarlo y someterlo, y lo estaba disfrutando hasta el punto de querer desgarrarse a sí misma con el ansia por llegar más profundo.

Agarró su polla con fuerza y le obligó a penetrarla. Sintió cómo un alivió inmediato le inundaba las venas. Cabalgó contra él nada más notarle llenar su cuerpo. Necesitaba satisfacción, fricción y la necesitaba ya, ahora, con una desesperación animal, perturbadora, insana.

Pudo haberlo conseguido pero el hombre que tenía entre las piernas no iba a darle aquella satisfacción. No tan deprisa, al menos. El control se fue de sus manos y perdió las riendas en una embestida. Las manos de Bill sujetaron sus muñecas contra el suelo y con una erección tan dura como su apodo comenzó a penetrarla sin cuartel contra la moqueta de su cuarto. Oyéndole gemir contra su oído creyó morir de placer. Las acometidas eran furiosas, desesperadas, pero a diferencia de su hijo, eran bien marcadas, calculadas. Sabía lo que hacía, sabía lo que provocaba y quería matarle por ello. 

Entre otras cosas.

Un grito se escapó de su garganta, sabía lo que quería, lo que buscaba, y no estaba dispuesta a otorgarle esa victoria. 

Salía completamente de ella tan solo para penetrarla de nuevo, mas hondo, más profundo, más fuerte, más duro.

Estaba a punto de correrse cuando todo se detuvo.

Gritó de frustración.

-No vuelvas a hacerlo… -su voz gutural, grave, tan sensual contra su oído derecho, tan sólo hizo que sus paredes latieran más aceleradamente, contrayéndose de pura necesidad.

Se mordió los labios y elevó sus caderas buscando el contacto que necesitaba, y cuando no fue capaz de encontrar lo que tanto ansiaba, atacó.

\- Bill… -en su voz sonó una fría advertencia a la que el nombrado no prestó atención, manteniendo su cuerpo separado a la distancia necesaria para que ella no pudiera alcanzarle.

-Laura… -gruñó a modo de respuesta. 

Levantó sus caderas de nuevo, con desesperación, y cuando vio que no surtía ningún efecto, gimió frustrada y se dejó caer en la moqueta.

Él esperó pacientemente a que acomodara su orgullo y le hiciera algún tipo de petición, de súplica para que continuara, pero en lugar de eso recibió una mirada ácida bajo unas cejas arqueadas, una lengua acariciando unos labios rojos e hinchados, y unas piernas abriéndose perceptiblemente para recibirle de nuevo.

-¿Cuál es la palabra mágica? –insistió.

-¿Ahora? –contestó, beligerante. 

Bill también sabía levantar las cejas.

-Bill, si no te mueves ahora mismo te juro que… -y sus quejas fueron acalladas con un beso. Pausado, suave, dulce, tan cariñoso que casi parecía absurdo, surrealista. Aún así, fue calmante, la promesa de lo que estaba por venir. Y cuando ya disfrutaba de lo que creía unas cenizas de un fuego abrasador, un calor intenso la llenó de nuevo avivando las brasas más intensamente que la primera vez. Sintió la liberación de sus muñecas y enterró las manos en su pelo, arañó su espalda, levantó sus caderas, se retorció entre los brazos y cuando no fue suficiente empujó la espalda de Bill contra el suelo y le montó de nuevo. Le montó hasta llevarle a la locura más extrema, hacerle perder la razón que ella ya no poseía. Follarle hasta erosionar su piel, su cuerpo, su polla. El orgasmo la zarandeó, la apuñaló de tal manera que estaba segura de que incluso las naves que flotaban alrededor de la Galactica tenían que haber oído el orgasmo de su presidente.

Lucha de poder, pensó mientas sonreía satisfecha. Y cedió de nuevo las riendas al hombre que volvía a cernirse sobre ella en la suave moqueta de su habitación, embistiéndola hasta la locura, follándola sin ningún tipo de freno, corriéndose dentro de ella con un grito que acompañaría el suyo por todo el espacio.

Bill Adama se desplomó junto a ella satisfecho, herido, silencioso. Y así era como le quería.

***


End file.
